The Pirate and The Princess
by OUAT13
Summary: Princess Emma had to leave her home because of Regina's attack. So boarding on Prince Eric's ship, They left mist-haven so Emma could be safe. Everything was going well...Until They come across a Pirate ship. With Emma a prisoner on the infamous Captain Hook's ship they sail off to defeat the Evil Queen. But who is the actual enemy? No Curse!AU CaptainSwan


**Prologue Part 1**

 **A/N: YAY! I finally have this story up! This was my first story i wrote for Fanfiction and even though i have a TON of ideas i refused to upload until "The Pirate and the Princess" was on FanFiction. This is the prologue part 1. Because of how riduculously long the prologue was i split it into to two parts. I had to make the prologue so long because it was a backstory and i didnt want to make it an official chapter.**

 **All mistakes are my own and I'm sorry for them.**

 **I do not own the characters (sadly...) they belong to Adam and Eddie. Love them for creating it but Hate them for giving us so many god-damn feels!**

 **So here it is!**

 **OUAT13 :D**

* * *

Mist Haven.

Known to be, one of the happiest kingdoms in all of the lands.

Mist Haven, was known to be a place of beauty, a place of happy endings and freedom, a land of peace. Ruled judiciously by their beautiful Queen, Snow White alongside her brave husband King David, they took back their corrupted kingdom from the Evil Queen Regina who had control of the poor, defenseless citizens of the enchanted forest.

Once the evil that was plagued there was rid from the enchanted forest and the evil queen Regina was banished from the land everyone lived happily ever after, for a while. Mist Haven soon became one of the happiest kingdoms in all of the enchanted forest because no other kingdom could compare to the land of Mist Haven.

Snow White and King David soon were a family and snow white gave birth to a new born baby girl, with hair as golden as the sun and eyes as dazzling as emeralds. She was the product of True Love and everyone knew that one day she was going to be a beautiful queen.

But when the newborn babe turned the age of one she was stolen away from her parents and then she was abandoned as an orphan in a different kingdom. Her parents never found her after many years of desperate searching and they never knew who stole her on that fateful night that had changed their lives.

The princess lived as an orphan with no clue to her true identity, thinking her parents abandoned her she then ran away from her "home" at the age of 13 because she knew no one would adopt her.

Then at the age of 15 she was used to living alone on the streets, still unaware of the life she was supposed to have. Until one day, they found her. They brought her back home, back to the palace, back to her parents. She then lived there with her family until the age of 18 and they had a huge ball for her birthday.

But on that day she found her fate. The blue fairy told her of a prophecy, when she turned 28 it will be the start of her tests to become queen.

In order for her to become queen and rule the enchanted forest her life will change drastically with endless amounts of suffering, sorrow, passion and love.

She never wanted the responsibilities that was placed upon her, so at the stroke of midnight on the day of her 18th birthday and in the middle of a ball she ran away. She ran away from her life not wanting to be the queen, not wanting to endure everything that will happen.

She ran away and she lived alone in hiding not risking to be found and brought back home to her parents. She lived happily and freely and at the age of 21 she met a blacksmiths son who was also on the run, they then fell in love and lived together until he broke her heart and let her take a fall for a crime she went to jail and then at 22 in a dirty rotten cell, her parents found her again, heartbroken, upset, abandoned and alone.

They took her home and she became a beautiful, graceful princess and at the age of 27 she began to worry about her future. The life she will encounter. she loved her people, her family, but she didn't want to leave them.

And on the last night of being 27 at midnight all she did was wish. nothing bad will happen to anyone, nothing bad will befall anyone.

She wished a thousand times that night and never slept all she did was wish, hope and held the only item that brought comfort to her world as she looked at the beautiful necklace with a delicately crafted silver swan pendant.

She wished that night on a star as she held her most prized possession in her hands.

10 years earlier

Emma woke up to the sounds of yelling cooks and rushing servants.

All she wanted to do was sleep but she knew that will never happen anytime soon. She heard noise everywhere. People yelling about guests, and music. Food and entertainment.

She groaned at all the sudden noise. She absolutely hated balls. Her bedroom doors swung open as her mother barged inside.

Emma yawned and got up out of her bed to a sitting position and saw her mother. Black hair tied up, wearing a simple white dress and arms crossed looking very impatient.

She saw Ruby behind her standing around awkwardly. Emma knew Ruby well and she was never awkward. In fact, she was the complete opposite. She knew that it was her mother that made her awkward. Her mother made everyone awkward. Being the queen had that effect on people.

Emma looked at her mother waiting for her to say something. "Good Morning."

Emma raised her eyebrows at her mother. "Good Morning? Really? No shouting or anything."

Snow smiled sweetly at her daughter. "No. Emma. Just Good Morning. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

Emma got out of her bed and walked to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Thank You, mother."Emma said the word mother foreign on her tongue.

"That's all right, Emma." She released her grasped her smile growing wider.

"Now...Lets get ready for the ball!" Snow said perkily gesturing the white and red dress ruby held that was undoubtedly to tight.

Emma groaned. "I HATE balls." Snow chuckled.

"I know honey." Snow said comfortingly and walked out of the room.

Emma sighed and turned to Red who was looking at her apologetically."Well...lets get this show on the road."

Red stepped forward to Emma. Emma groaned at the thought of Ruby pulling her hair, tightening her corset and all of those things. Emma sighed at the thought.

Did she mention she hated balls?

* * *

Emma stood tall and proud next to her mother's throne wearing the simple, plain white gown with red fabric at the bottom and sleeves that was meant to be worn without her mask as she was introduced to the guests.

She realized that if she wore her gown and mask as she was being introduced everyone will know who she is, which sort of defeats the whole purpose of a masquerade ball, so Emma, her mother and her father wore simple white clothing at the beginning of the party to introduce themselves to the guests and then retreat to change into there costumes and went into the party with no one knowing there true identities.

Snow and David would enter together but Emma was to go alone. Her mother and father did not try to hide they didn't mind. So everyone recognized the queen and her Raven hair with her mask but Emma tried as best as she could to not be noticed.

The whole point of the masquerade is so she could be equal to others as she had once been before.

 _Even though I never was_ she cringed at the thought. Emma was introduced to many different people half she knew half she didn't but she treated every guest the same as her mother would, with grace, kindness and loyalty to their subjects.

Emma smiled politely at the man in front of her as he left. Behind him was a familiar face. She smiled as the introduction. "prince eric, son of King Morris " the announcer stepped away as Eric took a step forward and bowed.

"oh Eric no need for formalities." She heard her mother go from the kind queen to the caring mother wondering how she changed her personalities so fast. Snow got out of her chair and hugged Eric and David shook his hand firmly Eric turned to Emma.

"hey duckling." She slapped Eric playfully in the shoulder frowning and then laughed and gave him a hug. She hated that nickname but loved the embarrassing memory behind it.

When she came home for the first time Eric was in snow whites kingdom for a while whilst his father attended to some business and he was the first royal she had ever met (besides her parents).

She remembered when he came over she started freaking out and curtsied to him. He merely laughed and said that it was ok but she shook her head and said it wasn't because she had to respect royalty then he smiled and said something to her. "I may be royalty but you are too."

Emma stood dumbfounded she knew that she didnt like the fact that she was a princess but she then smiled at him. Then a few days later they became fast friends and retreated to a pond when they were playing near the pond emma accidentally tripped and fell in where a mother duck and her babies were swimming. All of the animals squaked and waddled away. She then became duckling.

"it is very nice to meet you to Prince Eric." He bowed down to her and she curtsied he said theres no need for that and emma smiled at the moment of déjà vu she then said it isn't because she had to respect royalty then Eric laughed realizing the conversation. "I may be royalty but you are too."

Then emma smiled and responded. "yeah you told me that three years ago. I don't need any reminding."

They both laughed at the moment and said there farewells and promised to meet again later tonight but emma resumed her royal duties as princess of mist haven even if it was boring and even if she never had training.

She was kind to everyone, meeting new people shes never met and reuniting with old friends she hasn't seen. No one could ever guess that once emma was a lost princess who didn't grow up with the luxuries of royalty.

She was standing next to her mother with weak legs from standing too long Her mother seemed to notice and she ordered a servant to bring up emmas throne which was used only sometimes on some occasions.

Emma sat down in the velvet red chair relishing the fact that her feet could begin to rest emma turned to her mother and mouthed the words _"thank you"_ and her mother smiled sweetly and mouthed _"your welcome"_

Emma sat down on the plush chair as her tired, achey feet rested from the long time standing up _'only a few dozen more people. And then I will be like them. Normal.'_

She sat in her chair trying to hide her smile that was creeping up on her face as the number of people in the line started to slowly decrease. She welcomed a duchess and her husband to the palace and her mother was exteremly impressed at her overall attitude and how natural her daughter was at being a princess.

Emma waited as her parents talking to them about some issues in their land not really caring and then she saw a man right behind them.

He was extremely handsome and young he looked like around her age but obviously older. She couldn't see his face behind his black and gold mask but his eyes were the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen before the blue of the salty clear ocean that made Emma want to drown in those eyes.

She could see that he was examining her as she was with him. He looked from head to toe and back up again and gave her a grin. Her mouth opened slightly. _Oh my god that grin_ she felt as if she would melt in her seat by the mere sight of that grin.

She quickly looked down embaressed but she knew he would just grin looked back up at the man trying to remain as nonchalant as she could.

She had to admit he was very handsome in that black coat. He was wearing a black shirt with the top button undone to see his chest hair _oh lord_ she felt her face get hotter and resist the urge to fan her face from the sudden heat of the room that was increasing _or rather someone_ she thought and this time she had to agree with herself that his black coat had gold designs around it and gold buttons and wearing black pants and shoes made him look good. And he knew it.

There was another man next to him obviously older and he had the same eyes as the other hidden behind a navy blue mask wearing the same outfit as the man she was admiring before but instead of all black was a navy blue color accompanied with an accent of ocean blue they looked similar to each other maybe they are related?

But she didn't want to guess she turned to announcer who introduced them and straightened her posture "-captain and lieutenant of "The Jewel" _Dammit_ her brain was so nonfunctional and melted from the encounter that she missed the names.

She looked to the older (and less handsome if she had to admit) man as he introduced himself to the king and queen. She smiled at the older man intrigued by his story and confidence towards the couple but what she didn't know was a pair of blue eyes besides the man she was admiring was looking at was taking an interest in the princess.

She heard her mothers voice sweet and calm as if she hasn't talked to hundreds of people "well captain Jones good luck on your future endeavors and be careful of Georges kingdom its not exactly known for being kind or lenient" the man supposedly called captain Jones bowed at the queen

"thank you for the concern your highness but I know that king George is an Honorable man and is trying to be better." King david spoke up

"well if you ever want to leave we will gladly take you in the kingdom may need a strong captain like you." The Captain grinned "why thank you for your kindness…and your hospitality."

The man turned to emma and bowed.

"princess" she smiled and nodded. "Captain"

He smiled back at her and turned back to the king and queen. "May I allow you to present my brother lieutenant Jones." He said gesturing the other man next to him.

 _Of course he didn't say his name. At least I know they're brothers._ Emma thought as she looked at the mystery man.

The man in black step up infront of his brother. "Your majesty." He bowed in front of the king and queen he took a step back and turned to the princess.

"Your highness." He bowed again but he never took his eyes of the princess she simply nodded once at the man and he grinned at her.

"well it certainly must be easy for you to learn because of your brother." Queen snow acknowledged them.

"well yes it seem that way but he treats me as any other crew member with no special treatment brother or not. And sometimes he can be a stubborn arse."

The king and queen were trying to remain professional but found the scene in front of them highly amusing and Emma stifled a laugh and the man turned to her smiling. She quickly blushed and looked down embarssed and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing again.

The captain punched his brother lightly in the shoulder. And the man rubbed his shoulder from the hit.

 _Is he really that weak? No of course not. How could I guy like that not be weak. With his beautiful blue eyes and black hair that just makes me want to run my hand through it and those lips that look perfectly kissable and… whoa where did that come from?_ She thought mentally scolding herself aat the thought

"sorry about my little brother he doesn't know when to close his that big mouth or control his huge ego." The man sighed

"perhaps you mean younger brother." The Captain turned to his brother and merely shrugs his shoulders. "That's what you get for calling me a stubborn arse."

The man in black turned to his brother crossed arms pointing his finger at him. "you said I had a huge ego."

The captain smiled."I was merely telling the truth." Then the brother grinned. "so was i."

Emma grinned at the two brothers so did the king and queen. In all of the encounters Emma made nothing was as funny as this moment and her parents seemed to agree as well. The lieutenant looked to the princess and smiled.

The two men said there farewells to the king and queen the captain bowed at her and she respected that but the other approached her.

She smiled at him "it was a pleasure to meet you, lieutenant."

The man raised his eyebrows when she addressed him by his official term then he grabbed her hand and held it. She felt as if the world stopped as their skin touched against the other.

The man smiled "the pleasure is all mine, princess."

He lightly kissed her hand atop of her knuckles her heart nearly stopped. She tilted her head to the side as she released her hand from his grip.

"don't worry lieutenant the feelings mutual. And call me Emma." The man smiled.

"it was a pleasure it meet you, emma." He whispered her name silently giving her shivers and he reluctantly let go of her hand, took a step back and bowed.

The queen turned to the princess similing. "he's handsome." Emma turned to her mother who was grinning at the exchange the two made. "mother!" she silently yelled.

The queen shrugged and smiled again she turned back to the next people. _Oh my god_ she thought. Did her mother really just say that. Thank god her father didn't hear.

She looked to the duchess being presented thinking of blue eyes. He is handsome but she wasn't going to admit that to her mother.

* * *

Once introductions were out of the way she rushed to her room.

Her servant Pepper came to put her dress. She wore a light blue gown. The blue was the colour of the sky. it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline with silver gems encrusted around the edges of the bodice and waist of the dress and from the hips down it poofed up to reveal a light blue mixed with a darker blue and white.

She put her mask on blue with white feathers sticking out. Her golden hair tied up in a braid that made it look like a crown.

Once she was ready she went to her wardrobe and layed down her riding outfit on her bed.

She took a deep breathe.

Tonights the night that everything changes.

* * *

Killian jones was standing in line next to his brother. He hates the formalities but he has to go.

"liam, please can I leave." The older brother turned to his sibling. "absolutely not. We must present ourselves to the king, queen and princess."

Killian hung his head low. "I know, I know. But I hate all these traditional duties."

Liam sighed. "that's exactly what these are. Tradition. As much as you hate it you cant go."

Killian sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "ok brother."

Liam slapped his back. "good". Killian stood still for a while waiting his and liams turn.

The numbers where decreasing around 30 more people left. They were near the end of the line he thought if there is over 300 people they must be very tired.

"its nearly our turn." Liam said as a couple three people ahead left. Killian only nodded and it wasn't very long until two more people left and there was only one person then him and his brother he could see the queen and king.

The queen had dark black hair tied up wearing a simple white dress with short sleeves the king wore a simple white shirt and both of them didn't have masks. _They must be putting them on later_ Killian thought as he looked at the matching outfits the two were then looked to the left side and saw the princess.

Killian's breathe caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was beautiful.

She had long golden hair that tumbled down her shoulders and her eyes were a shade of green and blue that reminded him of the sea. Rough, mysterious and beautiful.

She saw him too and she was examining him too. He looked at her dress simple and plain like her parents but ir had red sleeves and the fabric at the bottom was a red too. She was gorgeous.

She stared at him in shock maybe and he grinned at her. Her mouth opened slightly at the grin he gave her and she blushed and looked down embaressed at the secret exchange. The two people in front left and then it was Liam and Killian's turn.

The princess saw his brother and examined him too but she turned to Killian again and merely straightened her posture as they were being introduced. "announcing, Liam and Killian Jones, captain and lieutenant of "The Jewel".

He looked at the princess and saw an emotion in her eyes. Sadness? No. it was disappointment. She mustve not heard his name. He then smiled at the thought.

His brother stepped forward and introduced himself. "Your Majesties, I am Liam Jones, Captain of The Jewel." The king and queen acknowledged him and killian looked at the Princess and she smiled he looked at her for a while as her smile lit up the room.

The queen spoke. "The Jewel? Your from Georges kingdom?"

Liam nodded "yes your majesty I am."

The queen smiled and nodded "well captain Jones good luck on your future endeavors, and please be careful of georges kingdom its not exactly known for being kind or lenient"

Killian knew she was talking about past events their king had done-not good ones at all-but his brother bowed to the queen

"thank you for the concern your highness but I know that king George is an honourable man and is trying to be better with his actions."

King david spoke up "well if you ever want to leave we will gladly take you. in the kingdom may need a strong captain like you."

Liam grinned at the compliment the king gave "why thank you for your kindness…and your hospitality." He added on.

Liam then turned to emma and bowed. "princess"

she smiled and nodded back at liam."Captain" liam smiled at her and turned back to the king and queen and guestured killian.

"May I allow you to present my brother lieutenant jones." Killian jones stepped up to the king and queen

"Your majesties." Killian bowed in front of the king and queen he then turned to the princess . He bowed again but this time he never took his eyes off her. "Your highness." She gave a shy smile to him and simply nodded once at him and he grinned back at her.

Killian turned back to the queen "well it certainly must be easy for you to learn because of your brother." Killian nodded at the statement "well yes it may seem that way but he treats me as any other crew member with no special treatment brother or not."

Killian then grinned and pointed to his brother "And sometimes he can be a stubborn arse."

The king and queen were dumbfounded at the line but the princess stifled a laugh and Killian looked to her and gave her a smile. She quickly blushed and looked down and bit her lip either nervous or embaressed.

Killian smiled again but liam took a step forward and punched killian hardly in the shoulder. Which looked really light but in truth was really hard punch. Killian rubbed his right arm from the blow his brother gave him and turned to him _'damn you liam_ '.

Liam gave him a playful glare and turned to the king and queen apologizing "sorry about my _little_ brother he doesn't know when to close his that big mouth." He then grinned and looked at his brother and spoke with raised eyebrows. "or control his huge ego."

Killian knew that he hated being called "little" when he in fact was nothing like it.

Killian sighed "perhaps you mean younger brother."

Liam turned to his brother and merely shrugs his shoulders and gives him a lopsided grin. "That's what you get for calling me a stubborn arse."

Killian crossed his arms-forgetting the queen and king were there for a moment- and turned to his brother. He then pointed to his brother

"you said I had a huge ego." He said matter-of-factly.

Liam then smiled "I was merely telling the truth."

Killian grinned back "so was i."

he raised his eyebrows and turned to the three queen looked like she was going to laugh. The king was looking at them in this way that said _"you don't see that every day"_ and the princess was smiling brightly at the exchange the two brothers had.

It was very obvious that the royals have never seen a conversation like this and found it funny so did princess which made killians heart jump at the thought of her enjoying his conversation. _Maybe ill get to talk to her afterwards_.

Liam and Killian said there farewells to the king and queen. Liam merely bowed at the princess and she smiled at him.

But killian wasn't going to go with such formalities. He walked over to emma and her smile grew wider.

"it was a pleasure to meet you, lietenant." Killian looked at her and raised his eyebrows. _She actually acknowledged me_.

Killian grinned at the comment and then (later he agreed it was a very bold move) gently grabbed her hand and held it in his. Her skin was warm and smooth. He heard her breath hitch in her throat at the contact.

He then smiled and caressed the skin on top with his thumb "the pleasure is all mine, princess."

He then leaned down and lightly kissed her hand on top of her knuckles. He still held her hand as she gave him a bright smile. _Oh god that smile_ he felt as if the whole world got brighter because of that smile

"don't worry lieutenant the feelings mutual." Killian smiled at that. And she continued. "And call me emma."

His smile grew wider . "it was a pleasure it meet you, emma." He whispered her name rolling off his tongue naturally.

As if he has always called her by the name he then let go of her hand took a step back and bowed to her. Must remain formal after all.

When he walked away he noticed she didn't wipe her hand in secret on her dress she had done that with nearly every man who gave her a kiss. _Nearly_ he thought to himself _nearly_.

Liam joined his younger brother and nudged his shoulder "the princess, huh?" he said with a grin and waggled his eyebrows. Killian rolled his eyes at the comment and walked away. Liam laughed at his reaction.

"yep hes in trouble." He said joining in on the festivities.

* * *

 **A/N: PART One, is done! (wow that rhymed!)**

 **I dont know when Part two is coming but comment, follow and all of the others!**

 **:P**


End file.
